


Skinny Dipping

by TheFairieQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Cute, Flirting, Flirty!Alma, Kind of fluffy, Lakes, M/M, Romantic bantering, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: It didn't matter what Alma said.  Kanda wasn't going to do it.  Kanda wasn't going to get into that lake, and he certainly wasn't going to get into that lake naked.  (Modern AU)





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt on Tumblr for, "I can't believe you talked me into this." Enjoy!

_Nudge._ Kanda could feel someone gently shove his shoulder, rousing him from his sleep. At first, Kanda tried to ignore it; perhaps Alma had rolled over in his sleep, and bumped into Kanda. He was a heavy enough sleeper, and it wouldn’t have been the first time that Alma hit Kanda in his sleep. Plus, they were currently sharing a _tent_ – which didn’t give them too much extra space to begin with.  
  
Another nudge occurred. Kanda made an irritated, throaty growl – the kind that explicitly translated to “back the hell off.”  
  
“Yuu,” Someone gently whispered – _Alma_ gently whispered. “Yuu, wake up.”  
  
Kanda rolled over in his sleeping bag, and tried to ignore Alma. They were supposed to be asleep, so what did he want?  
  
“Yuuuuu,” Alma tried again, this time a tad louder. When Kanda didn’t respond, Alma made a slightly annoyed face before moving to his second method of waking Kanda up. Quietly, Alma lowered himself down so his face was close to the side of Kanda’s. He then gently ran his tongue over Kanda’s ear.  
  
Kanda jolted. “Jesus, _fuck_ , Alma!” He hissed, as he turned around to glare at his boyfriend. “Don’t do that!”  
  
Alma rolled his eyes. “I _tried_ to nudge you awake. But that didn’t work,” He commented, before a somewhat amused gleam appeared in his eyes. “You left me no choice.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Kanda muttered. “Seriously, what do you want? We’re supposed to drive back in the morning, and I fucking need to sleep if I’m going to have patience to deal with the beansprout and rabbit on the way back…”  
  
In the darkness, Kanda could see Alma pause, as though he was suddenly hesitating on whatever it was he wanted to say. Within a moment, Alma looked back at Kanda and answered. “Yuu, let’s go swimming.”  
  
“What?” Kanda asked, for a second not certain if Alma was actually serious. “Alma, it’s the middle of the _night_ -“  
  
“Yeah, but we’ve been out here all weekend and you know I’ve been looking forward to going swimming at least _once._ ”  
  
“Look, it’s not my fault Lenalee forgot her swimsuit and everyone didn’t want to exclude her. But we can’t go swimming now,” Kanda argued. “Come on – just go back to sleep already.”  
  
Despite the darkness, Kanda just knew Alma’s face had fallen a bit at hearing this. He tried not to let himself feel too badly – it wasn’t his fault swimming had fallen through. And going swimming now was just…ugh, it was too late, and Kanda knew they had to be up early to make the three hour drive back to the city.  
  
Alma leaned over and pressed his cheek against Kanda’s. “Yuuuuuu, please? We don’t have to swim long or anything, and it’s still really nice outside,” Alma murmured, as nuzzled his face into Kanda’s hair, before pressing his lips onto Kanda’s neck. “I’ll make it up to you – I _promise._ ”  
  
Kanda shuddered a little at the intimate touch, and shrugged off Alma as he closed. “Alma…” Kanda muttered, before exhaling.   He opened his eyes, and caught sight of Alma’s peering through the darkness. Large, pleading, puppy-like eyes.  
  
Ugh. Kanda hated the puppy eyes. He sucked at saying no to the puppy eyes.  
  
A defeated sigh escaped Kanda. “Whatever. If you want to swim, I’ll go with you to make sure you don’t drown. But I’m not getting in.”  
  
Alma scrunched up his nose. “You’re no fun…”  
  
“Fine. I’m going back to sleep.”  
  
“Wait, please come with me! I don’t want to go by myself,” Alma pleaded, quickly changing his mind. He nudged Kanda again, and Kanda swatted him away.   
  
“Fine, fine – just stop pushing me already,” Kanda grumbled, as he got out of his sleeping bag.  
  
Alma waited for Kanda for a moment, before grabbing two towels and crawling out of their tent. Kanda followed, noticing that the other two tents were silent – well, silent with the exception of Lavi’s snoring.     
  
Kanda wondered just how late it was. He hadn’t actually checked before leaving the tent. As they walked toward where the lake was, Kanda voiced his inquiry. “What time is it, anyway?”  
  
Alma shrugged. “A little after 1:00AM probably? I don’t know. I couldn’t really sleep.”  
  
Kanda raised an eyebrow. “Have you been awake the whole time?”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s been kind of nice. Just listening to the crickets and owls,” Alma answered with a small smile.   
  
Kanda nodded, but frowned when he saw Alma was carrying two towels rather than one. “Why’d you bring two?”  
  
Alma grinned. “In case you end up changing your mind.”  
  
Kanda snorted. “That is _not_ happening.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything, but soon the two of them arrived to where the lake was. There was a small deck that actually went out over the edge of the water, and a ladder that lowered into it so people could climb in and out when swimming.  
  
Once on the deck, Alma threw off his shirt before he began to strip down.  
  
Kanda blinked, staring for a second before he snapped out of it. “You didn’t bring your swim trunks?”  
  
“Nope,” Alma said, as he slipped off his boxers.   
  
“Alma, at least keep your fucking _underwear_ on-“  
  
_Splash._  
  
Alma jumped in, completely ignoring Kanda’s advice to keep any clothing on.   He vanished beneath the surface for about two seconds before his head bobbed out of the water, hair dripping wet and sticking to his face.   
  
Kanda shook his head as he sat down on the edge od the deck. God, his boyfriend was a dumbass sometimes.  
  
“Yuu, you should really come in,” Alma urged, as he treaded in the water.  
  
Eying the lake warily, Kanda crossed his arms. His gaze flickered to Alma, who was currently swimming and _naked_. Admittedly, the idea was….inviting. But, Kanda quickly shook the notion from his mind. He didn’t feel like getting all gross with murky lake water covering every part of his body.  
  
“I’ll pass,” Kanda responded flatly.  
  
Alma pouted. “Really? Yuuuuuu. Please swim with me?” He asked, his voice soft yet silvery. Alma then swam over to the ladder attached to the deck, and grasped at it so he was closer to Kanda. “Don’t make me swim all alone.”  
  
“Tch. I told you I wouldn’t get in,” Kanda grumbled. “So don’t try to guilt trip me.”  
  
Alma stuck his tongue out, then pushed away from the ladder. “Fine. I’ll stay out here. All nice and _wet_ by myself.”  
  
Kanda felt his face heat up a little. “Whatever,” He murmured, looking away.   
  
Alma swam back a bit, ducking his head beneath the water before he came back up. When he saw that Kanda hadn’t moved from his spot on the deck, he spoke. “You’re not afraid to get in, are you?”  
  
This caught Kanda’s attention. Looking over at Alma, he scowled. “What? No, that’s stupid.”  
  
“Oh, well because if you are all you had to do was just say so,” Alma commented nonchalantly. He then smiled a little mischievously. “Dark lake. Murky water. Yeah, I bet it’s _terrifying,_ huh?”  
  
Immediately, Kanda felt himself grow defensive. “I’m not afraid of a damn _lake._ ”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Alma asked, with a somewhat challenging edge to his voice. “Why don’t you prove it?”  
  
Oh, no – Kanda wasn’t falling for this shit. “I don’t have to prove anything. Especially to you.”  
  
Alma wore a dubious look on his face. “Okay, Yuu. Keep telling yourself that. I’ll just stay out here in this lake by myself, as you miss out on what could be a really fun experience because you’re a afraid of a little water-”  
  
Okay, fuck it – suddenly Kanda was taking off his own clothes, because as stubborn as he was his ego was _not_ going to take Alma’s bullshit accusations.   
  
Before he could change his mind and be influenced by the logical part of his brain, Kanda then quickly jumped into the water, splashing Alma slightly.   He was beneath the water only for a second before he broke the surface right next to where Alma was treading.  
  
Alma laughed in blissful surprise. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d jump in _that_ quickly!”  
  
Kanda scoffed. “Yeah, so I can do _this_ ,” He countered, as he proceeded to splash some more water directly into Alma’s face.  
  
Alma flinched, coughing as some of the water got into his mouth. “Ugh, that tastes like crap!”  
  
“Serves you fucking right,” Kanda argued, before splashing Alma again, though immediately after Alma returned the favor, laughing lightly.  
  
Despite Kanda’s previous irritation, Alma’s laughter was hard to ignore, and the effects of listening to it for too long were infectious. While Kanda didn’t laugh, he couldn’t refrain from allowing an amused smirk to appear on his face. Maybe it was partly Alma’s laughter, or maybe it was just the fact that they were in the lake together splashing each other like a couple of stupid kids. Either way, the situation was suddenly much more appealing than it had been when Kanda was sitting on the deck.  
  
Alma was still laughing as Kanda continued to splash water in his direction, and at one point tried to swim back in order to escape the splash attack. Kanda was quick to stop Alma though, and grabbed his arm before he could swim away. “Don’t even _think_ about retreating now,” Kanda warned, as he pulled Alma close.  
  
As Kanda did this, he felt Alma’s body press against his in the water. Alma’s laughter seemed to fade, now a soft tremor of joy in the darkness. He pressed his chin onto Kanda’s shoulder, and Kanda found himself suddenly yearning to hold Alma closer.  
  
“You actually sound like your having fun now,” Alma mused, his smile spilling into his words.  
  
“Don’t get too smug,” Kanda murmured, though he was smiling a little as well. “I can’t believe you talked me into this…”  
  
Alma giggled. “Technically, I baited you,” He corrected as he pulled his face back so he was facing Kanda directly, before pressing his forehead onto Kanda’s. “You like this?”  
  
Kanda’s lips curved upward even more. “Maybe,” He spoke lowly, before brushing his nose against Alma’s. “You’re still kind of obnoxious though.”  
  
“No, I’m just spontaneous. One of us has to be,” Alma emphasized, before he moved to brush his lips against Kanda’s cheek. Alma then brought his lips close to Kanda’s ear. “Did you want to get out yet?”  
  
Kanda didn’t answer right away. Instead, he ran his hand down Alma’s back beneath the cool water while pressing the side of his face onto Alma’s. Kanda exhaled quietly. “Nah…we can stay a bit longer,” Kanda expressed before smirking a little. “You promised earlier that you’d make it up to me, right?”  
  
A peal of laughter escaped Alma. “You want to cash that in, now? I’m fine with that.”  
  
Kanda pulled back, eyes meeting Alma’s. The smirk remained on his face. “Good,” He said, as he gently pressed his lips onto Alma’s.  
  



End file.
